1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor generally includes a stator portion, a rotor portion, an output-side (load-side) bracket, and an anti-output-side (anti-load-side) bracket. The output-side and anti-output-side brackets each have a housing portion. The housing portions support output-side and anti-output-side bearings. The output-side and anti-output-side bearings rotatably support the rotating shaft of the rotor. The output-side bearing is a part that is often damaged because it is strongly susceptible to an applied load.
A technique relating to housing portions for supporting bearings is disclosed in JP-A-06-38438, for example. In a motor bracket made of aluminum disclosed in this document, a cup-shaped iron bush having a plurality of small apertures running therethrough is insert-molded in a housing portion supporting a bearing of a motor rotor.
JP-A-2009-100531 discloses an inner rotor brushless motor. In this motor, a housing portion for supporting an output-side bearing is formed integrally with a frame (case). An opening is formed on one side of the frame, and a case lid and a sensor substrate are arranged on the opening side. A housing portion for supporting an anti-output-side bearing is formed in the case lid.